Babies and Baby Names
by nixgint
Summary: Nodame and Shinichi talks about family planning and baby names... could it be that Nodame is...?


**Babies and Baby Names**

I am 10 years late in watching Nodame Cantabile Drama & Drama SP & Movies. But it is my favourite drama out of everything I've watched thus far (10 years worth of fangirling hahahahaha).

Anyhow, I've read a lot of Nodame fanfics the past month (okay, more like whatever English ones out there). Am inspired to write and I have a few ideas but I'll start with this first cause these babies will recur (hopefully) in the future fics that I'll be writing for Nodame!

Disclaimer: Nodame belongs to Shinichi. I mean Ninomiya sensei. The babies belong to nixgint however. Muahahahha.

* * *

"Ne Shinichi…. What do you think of babies?"

Sudden, continuous coughs escaped said man's mouth as he choked on his own saliva in his semi-reclined position on the couch.

It was a normal evening like any other in their married life; Shinichi lying on the couch while Nodame sits on the cushion on the floor and leans against Shinichi's abdomen while they relax after a long day and dinner.

Yes, Chiaki Shinichi and Noda Megumi, now Chiaki Megumi–or Chiaki-Noda Megumi as she preferred, simply because she still wants to be Nodame instead of Chiame–got married. He does sometimes wonder what marriage really meant, despite having thought that through umpteenth times before deciding to marry her.

Well, that is a story to tell another day. Sirens and warnings went off in Shinichi brain at the sudden and in his opinion, too-early-for-his-liking question from Nodame. He started to imagine possible scenarios as to why she asked that question. _Could it be she is…_

"Erm, why the sudden question, Megumi?" Shinichi finally blurted out cautiously after his coughing. "Do you happen to have something you want to tell me or…?"

"Hai! I do have something to tell you… or should I say, discuss with you?" Nodame said excitedly while flashing him her mega-watt child-like smile. "Maa, it's too early right now but…"

"But…..?" Shinichi swallowed while looking earnestly at Nodame.

"Nodame wanted to discuss with Shinichi about family planning! And of course, baby names! Of course, we aren't expecting right now, but Nodame wants to know what Shinichi really thinks about babies. We should be serious about this, ne?"

" _Of course, we aren't expecting right now"_ Shinichi inwardly heaved a sigh of relief while replaying those words in his head. It's not that he doesn't want children with Nodame. He's not ready yet. Besides, they only got married a few months before, he would very much prefer to have her to himself before children came along.

Focusing back to the conversation at hand, Shinichi agreed readily to what Nodame wanted to discuss. For once, he thought that she made real sense. He had been skirting around the topic to be honest. He hadn't want to think about children because he has fears within himself that he wouldn't be a good father. But he suppose, by discussing and planning like what they are doing right now, he would have time to plan things out and learn how to be a good dad. He is determined to be one who is good enough, good enough for Nodame and their future children.

"Right, we should I guess. It will be good to plan and know how we both feel about this" Shinichi said as he looked Nodame in the eyes.

 _What would I do without you._ Shinichi thought as he held eye contact with Nodame. He is once again reminded of how lucky he is to have her by his side.

"Yosh! So… first up, how many babies does Shinichi want?" Nodame started, sounding like a host in a Japanese quiz show.

"…"

"Shinichi?"

"…"

"Well, maybe Nodame should tell you first. Nodame wants 4 babies! Maximum 4 though."

"eh... maximum 4? That sounds like a surprisingly logical answer from you. I thought you'll tell me you would want to give birth to an orchestra" teased Shinichi.

"Ah itai!" As Shinichi reaped the "fruit" of a hard pinch to his forearm for his teasing.

"Nodame thought carefully about it, senpai!" Nodame pouted before continuing, "Nodame considered our age, if we have the babies one at a time with at least 2 years between each child, 4 seems to be maximum before we turn 40."

Shinichi felt a surge of embarrassment and pride as he realized that Nodame is really serious about family planning. He wondered how much research and thinking she went through before bringing up the topic to him today. _It must have taken a lot of courage for her to bring it up._

"Well, I was thinking that we should have them before we turn 40, so that we can at least see them come of age ne, Shinichi?" Nodame continued with her explanation of what she had in mind. "At the same time, having 2 years between each child ensures that we can devote our 200% attention to each of them until they can express themselves well at 2 years old."

"Ah, I agree with you." Shinichi said as he reached forward to hug Nodame's head gently. "Ne, to be honest, I haven't thought of anything regarding family planning so far. Besides, I was an only child. I didn't know where to start thinking. But what you said, Megumi, made sense to me. So I do agree with you."

Shinichi straightened up himself suddenly and whispered, "But to be completely honest, I'm not sure if I would be a good father. I am quite afraid. But I have you." He gently lifted Nodame to sit on the couch too and brought her into a snug embrace.

They enjoyed the quiet moment of the embrace, Nodame snuggling into his chest and Shinichi burying his head into her hair.

"Ah! Baby names!" Nodame suddenly exclaimed as she broke the embrace.

"Names? Why the rush?" Shinichi said quietly with a slightly annoyed tone as he missed her warmth against his chest.

"Nodame thought of them the other day! I want to know what senpai thinks!" Nodame said while grinning like a silly child.

"I came up with their names, all of them will have the kanji of 希(ki). It means hope. Well, in my interpretation, hopes and dreams and everything good that comes with it! I want them to become hopeful people" Nodame explained excitedly.

"Mmmm, that's a good kanji" Shinichi said, quite impressed with the thought. He was glad that Nodame didn't decide to name their kids after _Puri Gorota_ characters.

"So, First-born: 光希 (Mitsuki), it's genderless so our first baby, no matter boy or girl, will be Mitsuki! I hope he or she will shine bright like the light of hope, the beacon of hope!" Nodame giggled then continued, "And gomen ne senpai, Mitsuki's _mi_ is derived from Megumi's _mi_. Teehee, Mama gets the first honour, ne, Shinichi?"

Shinichi chuckled at the last part. "Of course, daddy plays second fiddle I guess?" teased Shinichi.

 _Chiaki Mitsuki… sounds bright, she definitely put a lot of thought into it. I hope our first born is a son, a boy with a bright character like Nodame. Her little mummy's boy._

As though reading Shinichi's mind, Nodame continued, "Maa, you get your daddy's girl, senpai. Our next girl, she will be 静希(Shizuki). I hope she will be a demure and hopeful little _daddy's girl_. But I also hope she takes after Shinichi ne, patient, reliable and intelligent. Of course, Shizuki's _shi_ is from Shinichi's _shi._ Fair, daddy?" Nodame teased as she jokingly pinched Shinichi's cheek.

 _Chiaki Shizuki, my little daddy's girl huh._ Shinichi couldn't hide the smile creeping up his lips. Or rather, he no longer hides his smiles and chuckles, not in front of Nodame at least.

"Next, our next boy will be 輝希(Itsuki). I hope our boy will be someone who shines and sparkle with hope! Much like Mitsuki's name!" Nodame paused and laughed, "Does this give away the fact that I hope Mitsuki will be a boy? You see, I always wanted an elder brother…" Nodame's cheeks were tinted a slight pink as she said this.

Shinichi gently squeezed Nodame's cheeks together before saying, "well…. Hopefully we get an onii-chan for the 3 of them on first try, eh?" _Chiaki Itsuki, not only does it bear a similar meaning with Mitsuki, it sounds almost similar. She really thought so seriously about them eh._

"Last but not least, if we have our number 4, whom I hope will be our youngest girl but youngest boy would do as well, he or she will be called 朝希(Asaki). I hope for him or her to be warm like the morning sun, giving each day a brand new hope and a brand new beginning."

 _Chiaki Asaki… Sounds like he or she will be spoilt rotten by the older ones. Though I can already imagine it being a little girl, taking after Nodame and getting things her way with everyone in the family._ Shinichi thought with a chuckle.

"Ne ne, Shinichi, what do you think about the names?" Nodame asked nervously. "I was hoping that we would have 2 boys and 2 girls. But it is still up to fate ne, that's why the first-born and last-born's names are gender neutral."

Shinichi's face turned serious all of a sudden, which unnerved Nodame quite a bit. He looked her straight in the eye and with all the seriousness he could muster, he started;

"I think they're…. perfect, Megumi." He whispered gently, before breaking into his mesmerizing smile and kissing her forehead.

Nodame felt weak in the knees seeing Shinichi smile like that.

Even after all these years, his mesmerizing smile, the one that he shows to her and only her, in such day-to-day, candid and intimate setting, cause her to fall head over heels for him again and again.

Shinichi is impressed that this little hentai, _his hentai,_ has grown so much, even thinking ahead about them as a family. He couldn't resist ruffling her hair at that thought.

"Jyaa, Shinichi, shall we start with Mitsuki?" Nodame whispered suggestively.

"You hentai!" glowered Shinichi. "Mitsuki should come earliest next year… Ore-sama still wants you all to myself…." Shinichi confessed candidly while a deep-red blush creeped across his cheeks.

"Mukya… you're so cuuuuuuuutttttteeeee, Shinichi" Nodame exclaimed as she pushed his cheeks together before their lips gently met each other.

 _Nodame 1, Shinichi 0_ , Nodame thought, while smiling into the kiss.

* * *

A little weird and haphazard and abrupt ending.

They are both kinda OOC. But hahaha, just wanted to get it out~

Thank you for reading~~~ (:


End file.
